The present invention relates generally to a portable storage device, and particularly one that collapses.
Portable storage devices that collapse are well known. Four walls each connected by a hinge to a base are selectively movable about the hinge between a use position, in which the wall is generally perpendicular to the base, and a collapsed position. Various mechanisms have been provided to connect adjacent walls at each corner to selectively lock the crate in the use position. Many such storage devices unlatch from outside the container, which is sometimes more efficient for a user, but not usable with automated equipment. Other such storage devices unlatch from the inside, which is often desired for use with automated equipment, but less convenient for human users. Moreover, such storage devices may have hinge mechanisms that are difficult or inefficient to manufacture or clean.